I love you and I mean it
by Chettechan
Summary: Kanata and Miyu were in love with each other. But can they deal with all the problems involving around them? Now that especially Akira is still part of their lives?
1. A not so Ordinary day

**I LOVE YOU AND I MEAN IT  
A DAA! DAA! DAA! FANFIC  
Part One: A not so Ordinary day**  
**written by: chette-chan**

* * *

Morning at the Saionji's Household, the sun shines so bright even though the atmosphere is cold. It's the day after Christmas and the birthday of a certain guy who lives in that house. A shaft of light worked its way onto his closed eyelids. He moaned and moved to one side and the blanket slips off his body. He rubbed his chest and realized that his newly pajamas button were all-open. So, he thought maybe that's the reason why he felt cold. Again, He moved to another side and with his half-open eyes, he snuggled a little closer to somewhat looks like a pillow. A thought came to his mind though; his futon was soft and seemed so warm today.

He closed his eyes and then opened them slowly... until they were open... no. Make that WIDE open... He realized he was not alone. It's not a pillow. A certain beautiful blonde girl sleeping peacefully beside him...

_'MIYU!'_

How did Miyu ended in his futon and in his arms!

He suddenly sat up, just staring at her. Trying to recall the events of the past night, it was Christmas and his birthday. He was so surprised when Miyu gave him a surprise Birthday Party with their friends. Everyone was present except Nozomu and Chris. It wasn't that different from his past birthday surprises but since they are already 18 years old, there was some wine involved. Which made all of them drunk.

But the question still remains... How did Miyu ended in his futon and in his arms!

_"The second question...is... did we do it?"_ He whispered to himself. His eyes opened wider when Miyu moved to another side and on the blanket, there is Blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Because of that, Miyu opened her eyes and saw Kanata. She yawns and sat softly; the blanket fell exposing her unclothed chest. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Kanata panicking at the same time blushing furiously, his hands pointing out her body "AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!"

"What?" she asked, Miyu as we all know that she can't quickly grasped the situation and blinked.

Kanata yelled at her. "CO-COVER YOURSELF!"

"Huh?" Miyu looked down and gasped, then she covered her body with the blanket. "AAAHHH!" she yelled. "M-Masaka... don't tell me we-"

Kanata quickly turned around, his back towards Miyu. Miyu with her trembling hands she reached down her body and felt for the evidence. She gulped. It had been real. She felt mixtures of feelings. She did not expect this would happen today. She was reserving this gift for her marriage. Then she looked at Kanata. Even she could not see Kanata's face she could imagine Kanata's sickish face. She sighed and turned to the other side too. "T-There are only two options."

Kanata slowly looked at her, fully looking at her exposed soft back.

Miyu looked down. "The first one... is um... to get a rock, or a stick or maybe mokugyou and hit you on the head many times until you faint. Then I'll break-up with you" she said, Kanata gulped. "The second one is... to-to accept this... as matured individuals... and think it's just normal because we both Love each other..." she said, sighing. Then she looked up unto the ceiling. "I'll go for the second one." She said, and then she laughed lightly. "D-Don't you think it's a relief? I mean... We've done it... it won't be hard in the future then..." she said, still laughing but somewhat unsteadily.

Kanata watched her for a moment, then reached out and took her by her shoulders. Miyu turned to face him. He felt hesitation coming from the both of them. Trembling, he lifted Miyu's face. "Miyu..." he said as he stared at her.

"Hai?" Miyu asked, softly but lovingly. She could feel their love for each other overcoming the tension and fear.

After a moment, their heads began to drift towards each other, their lips slowly parted.

"Kanata! Are you awake now?" came a voice through the door. "Tenchi-chan, Konoshi and I decided to clean your house before we leave the two of you. Can I come in?"

Kanata and Miyu turned to each other and then looked at the door with pure terror in their eyes.

"Neh? Kanata! Can I come in? Do you happen to know where is Kouzuki-chan?" The voice asked, the door opening "Tenchi and Konoshi told me she's not in her room" he said,

"Matte! Santa!" Kanata yelled as he covered Miyu and rolled on the futon. Making Miyu looked like a big long pillow. "Don't speak, you've got that?" he whispered at Miyu, when he heard Miyu yes. "Okay you can come in now Santa," he said, grabbing Miyu and treated her like a big pillow, hugging her and squeezing her.

Santa entered with his usual smile on his face. "How are you today Birthday Boy?" he asked, "Although it's not your Birthday anymore" he added,

Kanata glared at Santa while hugging HIS BIG PILLOW. "What do you want Santa?" he asked,

"Have you seen Kouzuki-chan?" he asked, looking at the big pillow.

"No! I did not! Did you check all the rooms?" he asked, trying his best to calm down.

"Yes, we did." he said, "Help us to find her Kanata! So, go and get change," he said, but his eyes caught something. "Ara! Those are Kouzuki-chan's clothes last night." He said. He knew something had happen! Their plan was successful! But he did not show that he knows something.

Kanata became a stone for a second and came back to reality. "I-I really like borrowing Miyu's clothes when I sleep" he said, 'geek... what a lame and perverted excuse' he said to himself. _'Damn Santa... what are you still doing here?'_ glaring at him.

Santa controlled his laugh, "Don't tell me you go to sleep while hugging Miyu's clothes?" he asked,

"Sou-ka... you got it..." Kanata said, but a sweat drop appeared in his head.

"Okay!" he said, grabbing the clothes. "I'll put these back on her room" he said,

"MATTE!" Kanata yelled. "Put them down San-ta! I'll give them to her myself" he said, glaring dangerously at Santa.

Santa gulped; he has never seen Kanata get angry like this. "Oh okay!" he said, putting the clothes down. "Go get change now" he said, with that he smiled and left the room, closing the door.

Once the door closed, He let out a breath and uncovers Miyu. Forgetting Miyu is naked; he continued to uncover Miyu but stopped when he realized it. He blushed and stops. "erm... Your clothes..." he said, pointing them.

"I... can't get them..." Miyu said, sleepily. "Can you get them for me?" she asked,

Kanata frowned, "If you haven't noticed... we are both naked," he said,

"But you have your tank top" Miyu said, blushing.

Kanata annoyed he stands in front of Miyu, forgetting he was (you know). "Look I only have this tank top but the buttons are all open so-" he stopped when Miyu's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

After a few minutes...

Both Flushed Kanata and Miyu went to the kitchen and there they saw their friends (Aya, Nanami and Santa) smiling widely at them. Kanata and Miyu looked at each other wondering if their friends know what happen. But their question was answered when Santa asked,

"So... what happened last night?" he asked, "Both of you got so drunk and then it became hot!" he said, hugging himself and act as if he is kissing someone. "So hot that we have to get out!" he said,

"SANTA!" they both yelled, blushing more furiously.

Kanata grabbed Santa by his neck and pulled him away from the ladies as they start cleaning the kitchen.

"Tonikaku, let's get started" Nanami said smiling, "But Miyu-chan! We want details later!" she said, giggling.

"Nanami-chan... I can't remember anything..." Miyu said, receiving some cleaning materials.

"Mou..." Nanami frowned, "It's your first time and you don't know what happen?" she asked,

"Really. I don't remember anything... the only thing I remembered was..."

* * *

_/Flashback..._

_"Chotto Matte…" Miyu said, standing up. She just prepared a surprise birthday party for her four years stable partner and boyfriend Kanata Saionji. Everything was perfect until Kanata needs to blow some candles for his cake but she forgot the candles. So, she had to get them. Walking silently on the rooms, she passed by Ruu's room when he was on earth. She slowly opens the room and looked around. She missed her alien baby so much. Then she approached the little table. Two months before Ruu's sudden depart; Kanata and Miyu made the baby a small table to put some of his things there. But when Ruu and Wanya left, they put some of Ruu's earthly memories that he could not bring in their planet. Including a small picture frame with a photo of the three of them. Ruu, Miyu and Kanata._

_"Miyu, the candles are in the kitchen" he said, Miyu picked the picture, ignoring Kanata who is now entering the room and approaching her. "Miyu?"_

_"I miss them Kanata... especially Ruu" she said, looking at the picture._

_Kanata put his hands on Miyu's Shoulder. "Me too..."_

_Miyu smiled at Kanata, "I wonder, how is he? I bet he is a big boy now" she asked,_

_Kanata scratched his head, calculating something as his other hand is still at his girlfriend's shoulder. "Let's see...if I can calculate exactly... Since the planet Otto is twelve billion light years on us... Then if he comes back tonight... He'll be in his teen years now" he said,_

_Miyu smiled, "Neh Kanata?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Can you do me a favor?"_

_Kanata raise one of his eyebrows "It depends. If I can do it, why not?"_

_"When you blow your Birthday candles... can you wish for Ruu to come back?" she asked, putting the picture to the usual place at the table._

_Kanata frowned, "I have so many wishes Miyu-"_

_"Onegai?" Miyu asked, clasping her hands and looked at Kanata._

_'Too darn cute. Can't resist... argh' Kanata frowned, "Yare... Yare."_

_Then he received one of Miyu's best hugs._

_End of Flash Back/_

* * *

"That's all I can think or remember…." Kanata said, finishing the story. "Though I can't believe you planned something like this," he said, gripping at the broomstick. "I hate you Santa"

"Come on Kanata! You can't be serious!" Santa said, picking some of the bottles and put them into the box. "Besides! We only planned for you two to kiss. I mean come on Kanata. What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Kanata stopped sweeping the floor at Santa. "What do you mean by that Santa?"

"Where is your romantic side? Let me remind you that you are in a relationship with Kouzuki-chan for almost three years-"

"_four_ years" Kanata corrected his friend.

"Fine. Four years. But we don't see you hugging her or kissing her!" he said, "Kouzuki-chan do deserve a romantic guy you know? She dumped Nozomu for you" he said, reminding him. "Plus, even you two have a relationship, we can't see the difference! You two are living in this house for four years, but you still argue, there was no hint of sweetness-"

"I do carry her bag when we walk at school."

"I know but-"

"I am holding her hands when we walk"

"When was the last time you two dated?"

Kanata closed his eyes, thinking. Santa just looked at his friend. He opens his eyes and asked, "What do you mean dated? Like going to festivals?"

Santa frowned, "NO! NO! Like the usual date." he said, standing up now and crossed his arms. "When was the last time you two went out without occasion?"

"We went out last month," he said. Kanata remembered when Miyu asked him to eat at some fancy restaurant. But it was so sudden that Kanata didn't bring money so in the end, Miyu paid for everything.

"Who paid?"

Kanata blinked, "Her. She invited me"

"What a cold-blooded Boyfriend" Santa said, shaking his head.

"What do you want me to do!" Kanata yelling, "And you're so brave saying that to me" he said, in a threatening voice.

"Gomen. Gomen. What I am trying to say is that, well yes Kouzuki maybe doesn't mind of your un-sweetness to her... but come on Kanata! Sometimes you have to show that too. I mean Kouzuki is a girl... you know what I mean?"

"Huh?"

"Kanata? I can't believe you were called the smartest guy in our school. When it comes to Love, you are so clueless" he said, nodding and sighing. "Thank God for my Akane…" he paused and sighed dreamily and then he continued, "anyway, let me explain it to you… Girls sometimes don't say anything because they want to see their boyfriend's effort... Why don't you do what Kouzuki is doing to you? Man, she treats you as a boyfriend! And you treat her as a... um..."

"As?"

"um.. Kouzuki-chan"

Kanata blinked, "Huh?"

"It doesn't make difference. She's treating you so special and you treat her so normal!"

Kanata frowned, "Santa, we've been friends for a long time... You know this is me. I don't like pretending" he said, continuing his work.

"Yes. We've been friends for a long time... So, I know you have the romantic side Kanata"

Kanata looked at Santa.

Back at the kitchen... Miyu, in order to avoid her friend's questions, she started to prepare a juice for all of them. Including Santa and Kanata. Miyu also volunteer to give the juices to Kanata and Santa. Carefully with a tray on her hand, she walks towards the guys but stop when she heard Santa saying.

* * *

_"Yes. We've been friends for a long time... So I know you have the romantic side Kanata"_

Miyu saw Kanata stop sweeping the floor and looked seriously at Santa.

"I dare you to explain to me what you mean by that," Kanata said, looking really serious at Santa.

Santa sighed, "I can explain it to you in two words" he said, pointing at him.

"I am waiting" Kanata said, a challenge in his voice "say it in two words then"

"Akira Kijou"

Kanata and Miyu gasped.

"You can be romantic to Akira and you can't with Kouzuki?" he asked,

Kanata was about to say something but he decided not too, so he continues to sweep the floor.

Miyu bit her lower lip so hard that it tasted blood. She carefully backs away and slowly went back to the Kitchen with the tray.

"Daijoubu Miyu-chan?" Aya asked, looking at her sulking friend. "Did something happen?" she added,

"Iie.. Daijoubu des ka!" Miyu said, trying to be cheerful. "I... ah didn't see them... so I just return these juices." she said, putting the tray to table. "Nanami-chan, can I wash the dishes instead?" she asked, approaching Nanami.

"Aren't they in the Living room?" Aya asked,

Miyu smiled flakily, "oh yeah! How could I forget to look at the Living room?" she asked, and then she turned at Nanami and snatches the plate and the soap. "L-Let me do that nanami-chan!" she said,

"W-Whatever you say Miyu" Nanami said, but confused.

* * *

A few minutes more...

Kanata and Santa entered the Kitchen as soon Miyu finished cleaning the dishes and glasses. Santa asked them why didn't they call them when the juice was prepared? But before Aya or Nanami could speak. Miyu excused herself to leave them.

Miyu sighed, as she reached the top of the bell tower. She looked at the view. It was indeed beautiful but she couldn't appreciate the view right now. So she sighed. "It's been... 4 years since I had a not so ordinary day..." she said, definitely this is not so ordinary day. She lost her virginity to the man she loves but at the same time she found out that he can be quite romantic when it comes to Akira. True, she doesn't mind if Kanata is not romantic towards her. I mean she got used living with him. When Ruu entered their lives and then left them. They became lovers but life wasn't different before. Although for her, Affections or the romantic side of Kanata is not important. But it did hurt to hear that He could be quite romantic towards Akira.

Miyu did not return after Aya prepared their lunch. Kanata starts to wonder where is she, but according to Aya and Nanami they must leave her alone for a while. She just lost her virginity all of the sudden. It must have been shock to her. Kanata blushed. 'How the heck did they find out?' But his question was written all over his face. Nanami answered him that Miyu did not say anything but they knew, especially her because she accidentally saw them in his room together last night. Kanata didn't say anything but his face looks like a very ripe apple.

After a few seconds, their friends bid farewell and told Kanata to just tell Miyu they had to go now. It was already noon when he decided to look for Miyu. He spotted her at the tower of the large bell. He sighed with relief "Thank God she is okay" he said as he started to go up and join his girlfriend.

"Miyu?"

"Yes?" Not looking at him.

"Konoshi and Tenchi with Santa had left two hours ago, and you haven't eaten your lunch yet" he said, looking at the back of the hair of his girlfriend.

"I am not hungry," she said,

Kanata knew Miyu a lot. So, He knows something is wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"Nothing"

"Is it... because of what happen last night?" he asked,

"No"

"Is it... because of Ruu?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"...Nothing"

Kanata sighed then he remembered his conversation with Santa earlier. "Say Miyu, want to go out with me tonight?" he asked,

That made Miyu smile, as she turned to him. "R-Really? Are you serious?" she asked,

"Yeah"

Miyu was about to hug Kanata but she remembered what she heard earlier. "Um... I... I forgot... I have a homework... so I can't" she said,

Kanata blinked, Confused. She was so happy earlier and then she became sad? "Oh... you haven't finished your homework?" he asked, "Why don't we work on your homework and then after that we can date" he said,

Miyu bowed down. "Iie... I don't want to become a burden to you Kanata," she said,

"But you are not a burden to me-"

Miyu looked at Kanata, controlling her tears. "Let's face it Kanata. I need to learn how to stand on my own feet. Not all the time you are here beside me" she said,

Kanata looked confused, "Miyu?"


	2. What Miyu Longs for

**I LOVE YOU AND I MEAN IT  
A DAA! DAA! DAA! FANFIC  
Part Two: ****What Miyu Longs for**  
**written by: chette-chan**

* * *

Kanata made his way to the house; it's been a few minutes since Miyu left him standing alone. When he entered the house, it was quiet. This was not ordinary for the Saionji ever since Miyu came. Even without Wanya and Ruu, Because of Miyu's clumsiness... Saionji has never been a boring place anymore. But tonight, it was one of those days. Saionji's household is so quiet.

He sighed, _What's the matter with you Miyu?_ he wondered as finally he sank at the wooden floor and looked up at the moon. Because of the quietness, He can't help but to think how different everything was from his life before and after Miyu came. The place of Saionji was very quiet before, like now. The yelling of Miyu _'Kanata! Kanata!'_ was replaced by the sounds of the crickets, the rustling of small rodents underneath the house, the rhythmic calls of insects.

It has been his life before Miyu came. So why, this familiar sound didn't bring a secure feeling as before? He used to be a cold-hearted person who only talks to Santa and Akira. He sighed, feeling the weight of loneliness around him. _Sometimes I don't understand that woman _then he remembered the conversation between Santa and him. He wondered if Miyu want something like that... It's been five years already, and Miyu is not that kind of a girl who longed for sweetness.

_Well yes Kouzuki maybe doesn't mind of your un-sweetness to her... but come on Kanata! Sometimes you have to show that too. I mean Kouzuki is a girl... you know what I mean?_

"Yare... Yare" Kanata said, sighing. He stood up and saw Miyu, "Miyu!" he said,

Miyu blinked, "Yes?"

"Uh.. d-do you want to eat dinner?" Kanata asked,

Miyu blinked again, "Are you sick?" she asked,

Kanata frowned, "What do you mean by that?" he asked,

"Nothing... you just ask me to have dinner... naturally, that's my line" Miyu said, but she left after she said that.

"Mou..." Kanata said, sighing but quickly followed her. "Tonikaku, do you want to eat dinner?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I already ate my dinner," she said, then she disappeared at the corner.

Kanata sighed, _what's wrong with You Miyu?_ he sighed again and went to the kitchen to eat his dinner.

* * *

Morning...

The sun was streaming in Miyu's window the next morning. Miyu opened her eyes and groaned. _What just happened last night?_ "Kanata... The feeling... what we did..." She frowned, and sat up. She felt emptiness, as she didn't spend her day yesterday with Kanata. She just got used to be beside him every day. Every day, they eat together, they do chores together, they both watch Television together... _but yesterday..._ She paused thinking, hesitating and snuggled back at her pillows. It's Christmas Vacation so they don't have class, so there's nothing for her to do.

But, there was always something she should be doing! She is in-charge of cleaning the temple, do the laundry and prepare food for breakfast. She sighed and stood up, stretching and yawning for the last time. Then hurriedly came out of her room towards the bathroom. Thou, she stopped when she entered the bathroom. She noticed something different... the toothpaste cap is closed and the toilet seat is up. She thought for a while then she sighed, "Maybe Kanata is still sleeping" she said, as she grabbed her toothbrush and brush her teeth.

* * *

Kitchen...

Miyu still in her pajamas walked towards the kitchen and didn't see any food. Just as she was about to open the door of the fridge to make something for them, she heard footsteps and a voice.

_"Good morning"_

Miyu looked at the voice, "Good morning" she said, seeing Kanata smile.

"You don't have to make something," he said, walking towards the microwave. "I woke up early and made us breakfast, but then it got cold because I waited for you to wake up" he said, grabbing the miso soup. "The rice is already at the rice cooker... and some of the side dishes are already at the table in the living room. I wanted to have a breakfast in that table" he said, blushing.

"un (okay)" Miyu said, then she followed Kanata towards the living room.

* * *

Living room...

"Itadakimas" both said,

Both had a simple and quiet breakfast. Unusual for Kanata though because he knows his girlfriend has a loud mouth. Thou he waited for Miyu to spill anything because of her clumsiness, but nothing happen like that. _I need to start a conversation..._ Kanata said, even though it was not his personality to do that, he did it.

"You noticed that I put the cap of the toothpaste after I used it?" Kanata asked, Miyu nodded and continued to eat. "And I put the toilet seat up" he said, smiling. Miyu again just nodded. A sweat drop appeared on Kanata's head. "Um... I already did the Laundry too," he said, Miyu looked at him. "I did separate white and colored clothes," he said, nodding and making a funny face. "Even I do act thoughtless sometimes, I do follow your orders and put them in my mind" he said, winking at Miyu. Miyu again, nodded. Kanata sighed, "I close the milk carton after using it" he said, Miyu nodded. "And even put the remote on the place so when you want to watch Television you will see the remote easily" he said his voice getting weaker, Miyu nodded. Kanata is starting to get mad, "I put a new bulb in the entryway so you don't need a flashlight anymore" he said, gritting his teeth. Miyu again just nodded, "I already put my comics to its place!" he said, Miyu nodded. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Kanata asked,

"Gochisousama" Miyu said, standing up.

"Matte!" Kanata yelled, Miyu stopped but did not turn around to face him.

"I have to clean the temple, it is my duty to clean it now right?" she asked, still her back on Kanata.

"I already cleaned the temple," Kanata said, sighing.

"Then I'll just go to my room then" Miyu said, but before she could leave the kitchen. Kanata grabbed her and forced her to look at him.

"What's the matter with you? I need to talk to you Miyu" he said, Miyu didn't say anything. Kanata scowled and resisted the temptation to shake her or yell at her for not talking to him ever since earlier. "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND! Tell me! Am I your Boyfriend or what?"

Miyu gasped, the words hit her like a punch.

"Miyu?!"

Miyu trembled, then a few seconds' later tears came out from her eyes.

"Miyu! I am talking here!"

Miyu in tears yelled, "BOYFRIEND? How dare you call yourself my boyfriend! Do you even treat me as your Girlfriend?" she bowed down. Tears falling unto the wooden floor "Earlier... I have come to realized many things after what happen to both of us... It was the first time... Even I could not remember all of it, but the feeling... Kanata... It was the first time that I felt that you love me..."

"...Miyu" Kanata said, letting her go.

Miyu wiped her tears, "Demo... we were drunk when we did that... so how should I know if it's Love or not that force the both of us do it that time?" she asked, then she looked at Kanata. "To tell you frankly? For these four years of our relationship... I have never felt I was your girlfriend. Maybe by label yes, in some different gestures too... but other than that-"

Kanata as the smart one, he figured something. His ego got hurt, he started to boil up. "You were listening to Santa and I right?" he asked,

Miyu gasped, "I was-"

Kanata grabbed Miyu's shoulder. "How dare you listen to us when you don't have a permission!" he yelled,

Miyu felt terrified at Kanata's gesture. "Kanata?"

"Damn you Miyu! I don't listen ever to your conversations with Tenchi and Konoshi. But why the heck did you listen to my conversation with Santa?!" he yelled, now shaking her.

"Ite! Kanata! You're hurting me!" Miyu yelled, Kanata let go of her. "It was an accident alright! I was about to give you juice when I overheard everything!" she said, wiping her tears.

"Che" Kanata said, leaving Miyu alone in the living room.

Miyu bit her lower lip until it bleeds, but wipe her tears and started to clean the table and wash the dishes.

After a few minutes, Miyu finished washing the dishes and walked towards the Living room and saw Kanata watching Television. She gathered all her guts to apologize to Kanata. Maybe it was not her entire fault but in order to have a successful relationship, one must put his or her pride down to reconcile. "Kanata-" she begun, taking a step toward him But Kanata raised his hand and open palm. A sign not to say anything but just go away. "Damn you too Kanata! I have put my pride down and was about to ask for reconciliation! Even it was not my fault!"

Kanata coldly looked at Miyu, "I don't need reconciliation right now KOUZUKI"

Miyu felt like her blood just left her. Kanata's voice is so cold and he called... her... "K-Kouzuki?" she asked, Tears blinding her. "F-Fine then". She slammed the door and walked towards the door of the Saionji. She started to step on the stairs of the Saionji's. Slowly because she couldn't see what's in front of her. Her tears blinding her vision, until she reached the bottom stair in the Saionjis. There she sat down and cried a lot. Cried for a long time. Her entire body wrenched by the force of her grief, until finally the tears lessened and after that she raised her head, and stood up. But before she could walk away.

_"Miyu-cchi?" _

Miyu turned and saw "Nozumu-kun.. Chris-chan?"

Nozumu's eyes turned into hearts. "Ahhh Miyu-cchi! How I miss those lovely eyes!" he said, grabbing her and started to dance with her. "Your eyes are so beautiful that they melt my heart" he said, "show me those eyes-" he stopped and blinked, "Miyu-cchi.. What happen?" he asked,

After a few more minutes...

"... That's the whole... Story" Miyu said, sighing.

"So, Kanata-kun is sad now," Chris said,

Nozomu frowned, "and so is Miyu-cchi"

Chris blushed, "W-Why don't you ask for a reconciliation?" she asked,

"I tried... but he doesn't want to be reconciled" Miyu said, starting to cry again.

"Please don't cry my dear Miyu-cchi" Nozomu said, then he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears of Miyu. "Those lovely eyes, they don't deserve to be in pain, so please smile for me my dear Miyu-cchi!"

Miyu smiled, "So what about you guys?" she asked,

Chris blushed, "Well... Nozomu and I decided to go to the temple to be blessed," she said,

_"Blessed?"_

Chris was about to say something when they heard Kanata's voice greeting them.

* * *

"Ahhh.. Souka..." Kanata said, after he heard the explanation of Chris and Nozomu why they couldn't attend his birthday party. They were both in France for some odd reason. "So why are you guys here?" he asked,

"Well... How do I say this?" Chris asked, blushing. "Do you remember... Miyu-chan? After I gave up my love for Kanata because he chose you, I told everyone that I am going to marry my fiancé?" she asked, Miyu nodded. "Well it turns out... this fiancé of mine that I haven't seen but we were forced to be together... turns out...to be..." she blushed furiously and pointed Nozomu.

"Him?!" Kanata and Miyu yelled,

"And... Since my darling Miyu-cchi chose Kanata then I gladly accepted the engagement too... also because I don't want my papi to be upset" he said, "but my love for you Miyu-cchi will always be forever!"

Miyu without thinking she blurted out, "I guess I now regret of choosing Kanata instead of you, Nozomu"

Kanata glared at Miyu, "Same for me!" he yelled, "So Hanakomachi. Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked,

Chris trembled, "D-Deito?!" she asked, then fainted.

"Baka!" Miyu yelled,

"Look's who's talking?" Kanata yelled back.

"I hate you!" Miyu yelled back

"same to you!" Kanata replied harshly.

Nozumo looked at Kanata and Miyu, and sighed. Then without anymore words, Miyu stormed out and left all of them and went to the Bell Tower.

* * *

The Bell tower...

_"I know I'll find you here"_

Miyu sighed and continued to look at the view.

"Are you serious… when you said that you regret that you chose Kanata?" he asked, Miyu said nothing. "I doubt if you are serious. You love Kanata so much and it won't be that easy to let go of him," he said, looking at the view too. "Sometimes we say things we don't mean... just like what you said earlier," he said again, then his eyes turn into star. "But If you are serious, I would easily dump Christine for you" he grabbed Miyu's hands. "Do you believe me?"

Miyu looked at Nozumo's eyes and shakes her head. "You already love Chris... I can see a different admiration in your eyes when you look at me" she said,

Nozomu nodded, "Hai. That's why I said... we say some things that we don't mean."

* * *

Back at the Living room...

Christine opened her eyes and saw Kanata on the corner reading a book. "Anou... Kanata-kun," she asked, blushing. Kanata looked at her. "A-Are you serious of what you said earlier?" she asked, Kanata sighed and shakes his head. "I know... you are not serious... because you love Miyu-chan so much... T-Tell me... What happen between you and Miyu-chan?" she asked,

"Hanakomachi..." Kanata said, in a serious tone. "Do you love Hikarigaoka?" he asked,

Christine blushed, "N-Next to Kanata, I would choose him..."

"But do you love him?"

"I think I am falling in love with him" she said, and then she started to get dreamy. "He can calm me now when I get angry" she added, "Why do you ask me that question, Kanata-kun?" she asked,

"How does he treat you?" Kanata asked, "Does he give you flowers? Chocolates? Is he romantic?"

"Hai! He is soo romantic" Christine said, "Oh I think I know where this conversation might end..." she said, remembering Miyu's story earlier.

Kanata blinked, "You do?"

Christine nods, "Hai. One of the character traits of Miyu-chan, she is not very materialistic and when she wants to do something... she doesn't expect something in return" she said, "My, She's so cute when she cares for someone yet doesn't ask for anything in return" she said, Kanata smiled and nodded. "Demo... She's still a girl... She is also longing sometimes for people to treat her special... especially you Kanata-kun" she said, "Miyu-chan is not asking Kanata to be romantic everyday... but maybe sometimes, you must surprise her and make her feel special"

"That's what Santa said to me yesterday..."

"If I were Miyu-chan... I'll also feel the same way..." she said,

"But... What will I do? It's not in my personality to be romantic type... and I think Santa misunderstood me with the 'Akira thing' Stupid Santa..." he said, growling.

"Don't worry! Nozumo and I will help! I'll call you later after we make a plan okay?" Chris said,

"Thanks Hanakomachi... you're a true friend"

* * *

The Next Morning...

_"OHAYOU! MIYU!"_

Miyu open her eyes and saw Aya and Nanami beside her.

"EH?! What are you guys doing here?!" she asked,

"hayaku! We're going on shopping today!" Aya said, yelling and pulling Miyu

While Nanami started searching through Miyu's clothes. "Mou Miyu! You don't have any decent evening gowns?!" she asked, tossing

"AHH! Don't do that! They will be dirty!" Miyu yelled, catching all the clothes.

"Well we should buy you a beautiful evening gown for tonight!" Nanami yelled,

"Beautiful gown?" Miyu asked,

"Hai! Kanata already gave the go signal! We can go out and go to a very exquisite party!" Aya said, "But in order to come to that party, you need a very beautiful gown!" she started pulling Miyu out of her room.

* * *

_"Let me go! I don't want to go to that party! I am not in the mood"_

Kanata looked at the door to where the voice is coming from. Seconds later, he saw Miyu being pulled by Aya and Nanami.

"Saionji! Miyu doesn't want to attend the party!" Nanami said,

Kanata drank his coffee, "Then don't force her," he said, returning to cook breakfast.

"demo! Saionji!" Aya yelled,

"Besides, Miyu doesn't fit to go to those parties anyway... People will just laugh at her," Kanata said, raising his voice.

Miyu growled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled,

Kanata stick out his tongue, "I just said the truth. But of course, that will hurt" he said,

Miyu tapped her hand on the table it almost broke. "I'll tell you what Kanata! I am going to buy a very beautiful gown for tonight! I'll have fun in the party and who knows maybe I'll meet my true soul mate! I can get a new boyfriend and break up with you!" she yelled, and then she stormed out of the room. Aya and Nanami followed her.

Kanata sighed and shakes his head.

* * *

Time passed so fast, Miyu is now in her room. Aya and Nanami were preparing for her. Making her beautiful than ever. Miyu though was deep in thoughts, she said mean stuff towards Kanata again, and even she doesn't mean them. "I better apologize to him" she said, standing up.

"Saionji is not here, he is with Santa... He left... How rude of him though" Aya said,

"Hold still Miyu, I have to put your lipstick."

A few minutes later...

Aya and Nanami giggled and clap their hands. Miyu is simple gorgeous with her new pink with a touch of reddish dress in a matte lycra that fits her curves through her hips, with a full skirt made from three layers of chiffon. The whole bodice is decorated with Japanese Crystal rhinestones in a starburst design, a large chiffon float attached from lower back to the arm and waist. Her hair is braided, her nails painted in simple pinkish polish, and pink princess heel shoes.

"We did it!" they said yelling.

Aya looked at the clock. "Oh no! We're late! demo na... one of us need to stay at the house..." she said,

"That will be me Aya" Nanami said, "I can guard this place no problem!"

"Okay!" Aya said, excitedly. "Let's go to the Limousine Miyu-chan" she said,

"Limousine?" Miyu asked,

"Hai! Chris borrowed this for us... plus it would be bad if we only walk with you dress up like that" Aya said, giggling.

Outside, at the bottom of the stairs

Miyu was already inside the Limousine while Aya was about to ride when she said she had to get something. But Miyu was surprised when the Limousine move, leaving Aya behind. Miyu protested to the driver but the driver can't hear her.

* * *

After a few more minutes...

The Limousine stop, the driver opens the door and asked Miyu to come out. Miyu doesn't want too but when she saw a very expensive restaurant. She knew she was not kidnapped.

"Kouzuki Miyu?" Miyu blinked at the person and nodded, "This way please..."

Miyu still confused, yet she followed the person and they entered the beautiful restaurant. The restaurant though even as beautiful and expensive it looks, it is deserted... empty. Was she in a wrong place? She was supposed to come to a party, right?

Then both of them stopped. In front of a door, " , please come in" he said,

Miyu just entered and the door, she felt as she was on a stage, acting out a kind of play for an unseen audience. She wondered and looked around, it's definitely beautiful.

_"Miyu?"_

Miyu stopped, she knows the voice. Slowly she turns around and saw a very handsome Kanata in a tuxedo, he is blushing and holding a big bouquet of roses. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She just stood there, as Kanata approached her slowly, like a prince in a dream...

"I am so sorry..." she heard him. Simple words. Simple sincere words that are coming from Kanata, She felt her tears came out quickly; Kanata gave the roses to her. She gladly accepted them and then Kanata kissed her hand. "Forgive me...?"

"I forgive you" Miyu said, tenderly.

Kanata smiled. He bent down and was about to kiss her when they heard a knock at the door. The door opened; it was the waiter serving the wine. Kanata and Miyu blushed and decided to sit now to have their dinner. Miyu put the flowers on the other side of the table.

"So, this all a set-up huh?" Miyu asked Kanata nodded. "For me to be surprised?" she asked, Kanata nodded again. "Well I am surprised. But you have outdone this Kanata... this is really expensive... are you sure you can afford this?" she asked,

"Stop worrying and let's enjoy this date. About the payment, I already paid for all of this..." he said, Miyu raised her eyebrow. "Well you're right... it is really expensive... but Nozomu and Chris gave me a discount... so I can afford it" he said,

"They helped us?" she asked, Kanata nodded.

The waiter reappeared with a large menu, and gave the menus to both Kanata and Miyu. After they have ordered the food, they were alone again.

"Miyu.. Before I totally forget to say this... I am also going to explain my conversation with Santa," he said, looking seriously at Miyu.

"Iie.. You don't have to Kanata, it's all forgotten" she said, then she felt Kanata's hand on her hand. "Is it that important?" she asked, Kanata nodded. "Okay.. Explain right away."

"Even though I have been living with you for five years... that's why it is okay for me to be unromantic... and because I thought you don't really need that side of mine because we can see each other every day. So I thought it was okay...As long as I am with you, and I knew that you knew how much I love you" he said, squeezing Miyu's hand, "...and we're together... it doesn't matter if I am not romantic with you"

"Kanata-"

"Don't interrupt me Miyu... But Santa is right. Even though our situation is like that, sometimes I have to treat you very special... so that you will know that you're really special to me" he said, "If only you said you were longing for this..." he added,

"That's the most important thing, Kanata... that you are beside me... that we are together... It was so selfish of me thinking that I want to see your romantic side...demo when I heard about Akira-"

"You misunderstood me. Santa thought that I am romantic with Akira... but the truth is that I am not. I only have two sides in treating girls that I knew... One is not caring about them... And two... is being shy and jumpy towards them. With Hanakomachi, Tenchi and others... sometimes I don't care if something happen to them. You know my personality Miyu... and with Akira.. Since Akira is my childhood friend... I am being shy and jumpy towards her the fact that Santa misunderstood that gesture. But with you Miyu, its different. You are special. You are not just a 'girl' that I know. You are my partner. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, my half, You are far from being them and I have never nor will I ever treat you like I treated them. I can be whatever I want to be. Ever since from the start... when Akira asked me about you...I told her that I can be shy and jumpy at times but with you... I can be myself"

Another bunch of tears are coming out from Miyu's eyes. "Gomen ne Kanata... Gomen for jumping to conclusions..." she said,

"Gomen ne for everything... Gomen for yelling at you... Truthfully when I found out that you heard my conversation with him, my pride was hurt... I just got shock that time... I didn't know what happen... Why I said that and when you want to be reconciled... I don't know what made me stop you like that... " he sighed and smiled sadly at Miyu "My God Miyu... How I've longed to hug and kiss you but because of these things... all because of misunderstanding... we became so far away, for the past few days... and you know... I felt I was dying... I am glad we are okay now" he said, kissing Miyu's hand.

And so, the Waiter reappeared with a tray in his hand and their dinner date went on...


End file.
